


[Podfic] The Things That Make Me Weak and Strange

by nickelmountain



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Abuse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Typical Consent Issues, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Fandom Is The Warning, wagfape free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She didn’t dare do this when Uncle Geoffrey was home--never mind that it was Ari’s room and Ari’s azi--because Uncle Geoffrey had always looked at Ari like another one of Olga Emory’s prize pigs, no different except this one owned the largest share of Reseune outright, or would when she was older.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Only lately it had been different.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Things That Make Me Weak and Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things That Make Me Weak and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529348) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/tz0d1ld3giqg54h4mniu) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/75jghkds5anru17q9qgc)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link_

**Length:** 00:16:32

 _ **Music:**  Metal Heart, by Cat Power_ 


End file.
